


Maurice

by havers



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Ichabbie Valentines, Ichabbie Week, Ichabbie Weekend, Sharing a Bed, after the fight, ichabbie - Freeform, medical check, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havers/pseuds/havers
Summary: Tribulation no.3 is finally over for Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane. What will happen in this first night after the victory? How Abbie ended in Crane's bed and who is Maurice?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for our Ichabbie week in October. It was ready in time but somehow my mojo left me and I didn't publish it. So finally. Here we are with the next Abbie and Ichabod celebrations and I will finally show you Maurice.

**Title: Maurice**

**Flavour:** Sleepy Hollow (TV)

 ** **Characters:**** Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane

 **Rating:** K+

 **Word Count:** 2700

 **Beta:** The wonderful [sneetchstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar) helped me with this story.

 

Abbie Mills trudged into her bathroom and tried not to ruin the floors even more. At least Tribulation no.3 was finally over. She was so tired and didn't know if she could have endured more fights in slime and guts. These supernatural insects had been more than disgusting but tonight Crane and she had conquered the queen and her whole colony in their own hive.

Abbie tiptoed the last steps to the shower. Tomorrow the inmates will clean the whole house. The floors were littered with insect remains and every surface was dusty. Abbie and Ichabod hadn't vacuumed for months. Their home was a pigsty. The annoying monsters had lurked all the time and everywhere.

Abbie heard the pipelines swooshing. Crane already showered and got rid of all the slime. Thank god they had two bathrooms. She didn't wait one more second to step under the hot water jet. A pleasant moan escaped her throat as the humid heat hit her sensitive skin covered all over in insect bites in different states of healing. Bloody chitinous exoskeletons glued in every unmentionable body fold. A drain pipe cleaner wouldn't be a bad idea, so Abbie added it to the chore list.

Abbie massaged several drops of shampoo into her very short hair. She had shaved it down to a close-cropped style weeks ago. The new look was very handy. The insects couldn't entangle or nest in her hair and her delicate features where highlighted even more. Abbie also celebrated the extra moments of sleep in the morning. Now she was ready to leave the house within seven minutes. These little victories had kept her sane during this desperate tribulation.

With many handfuls of shower gel and a raspy sponge Abbie cleaned her skin. What a relief for the itching all over her body. As no more grey water swirled around Abbie's feet she reached for the pink razor and the spray foam. Smooth legs, this was heaven.

In-Shower body lotion was such a time-saving gift Abbie discovered last year. First she hydrated her arms and legs. Then her palms run over her belly and travelled to her breast. Just a little gentle kneading and teasing. Damn, she hadn't touched herself in forever. She was looking forward the soft cushions of her bed and her hard vibrating pleasure maker.

But Abbie abruptly stopped her movements; all naughty daydreams were gone. What was this? In the next moment all ten fingertips rushed to her left breast. Was this a lump only half an inch under the surface? Abbie fumbled over the region in panic.

 

~oOo~

 

Abbie set her cell back on the little table with the toilette mirror, feeling again for the small and sensitive region. She wasn't sure. Was there something? She didn't know. Fearful, she had texted her friend Diane. The gynaecologist could squeeze her in during her consulting hour tomorrow, around noon. What a relief.

Abbie should also arrange dentist appointments for her and Crane soon. Neither of them had checked their health during the whole third tribulation. She also needed to take a look at her vaccination letters to see when hepatitis B and tetanus needed a refresh. Maybe she even could persuade Crane to see a proctologist to check his prostate. He wasn't getting younger. The thought amused her a little.

 

~oOo~

 

Abbie couldn't stand it any longer. For the last hour she rolled from one side of her bed to the other, turning, turning and turning. Her mind was spinning. All the _What Ifs_ haunted her mind and relaxing was not possible. She jumped up. She needed a second opinion. Now. Abbie rushed down the stairs but hesitated in the kitchen. Crane and she were close, a succulent family, but were they close enough for him to provide a second opinion?

Abbie's right hand moved again to her chest. She wouldn't close her eyes for one moment this night if she didn't ask him for a crosscheck. Why did Jenny have to be in Brazil right now, getting some insect bite elixir from the Guarani tribe?

"Crane?" Abbie knocked gently at the door to his room.

"Miss Mills?" he looked up from his book, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Come in." The room was dimly lit and Ichabod rested against the cushioned leather head piece of his bed with his knees tucked in against his chest. Charles M. Schulz's new biography laid on top and Biffy Clyro's Opposites record played in the background.

He quickly pushed back the blanket and stood up. He slipped into the dark robe, covering his white linen nightshirt.

Ichabod noticed a worried look in his partner's eyes. The insect war was finally over. They had won the boss fight. He couldn't guess Abbie's panic. Had tribulation no.4 already arrived? He groaned. Why? The last one was over just hours ago.

"I...I discovered something as I showered. Under my skin," Abbie said, and stepped into the room.

Ichabod's thoughts ran wild, imagining nesting insects inside the fragile body of his friend. But after a second he relaxed. They had taken a magical antidote as they had figured out this tribulation. They had gotten bit every day but they were never hosts for the swarm like the poor victims at the beginning of no.3. Remembering the hatching was still a nightmare becoming true.

"Can you please feel?" Abbie nestled unnoticed at her silky pyjama top. "Did I lose it completely?" she muttered to herself.

Ichabod shook his head. Abbie was the sane one of them. The one with the strong will. All the itching and she carried not one scratch mark. He had open and scuffed wounds all over his body, even had used a long stick to reach his back. The little round scars would remind him for years about this cold and clinical fight.

"One time I feel something but the next time it's away."

"What?" Ichabod wanted to know. Now he noted Abbie's fumbling hands.

She took a deep breath, getting closer to her partner, the man she could trust with everything. "A lump," Abbie swallowed. "In my left breast."

Ichabod turned pale. He had stayed long enough in this century to understand the panic of his partner.

"I already made an appointment with my gynaecologist," Abbie babbled. "I'll see her tomorrow noon," her tongue tumbled. "But please for my own sanity tonight. Check it!"

"Of course," Ichabod swallowed audible. "What do I have to do, Lieutenant?"

Abbie unbuttoned her pyjama top. The lose lapels hung between her breasts. "I will show you." She turned her back to Crane and reached for his warm hands, guiding them under the soft garment of her night clothes.

"Wait," Abbie stopped their shaking hands. "Let's get over to the mirror. The light is better." Their eyes met in the reflection and Abbie pressed her back more into Ichabod's front. "See, this way," Abbie opened the gap of her shirt and circled her fingertips with low pressure over her exposed breast.

Next to all the bite marks Ichabod spotted a darker region where the Lieutenant must have pressed again and again over the last hour. He took her hands away and nodded seriously. Once Abbie had shown him a breast cancer protection and early recognition guide on her tumblr dashboard performed with a male breast. He didn't get the whole bigot male and female nipple flashing policy of this country. But what he had to add to this topic? He felt naked when being in the company with others without a jacket.

Carefully, he took Miss Mills' whole breast in his left hand. What a wonderful fit and weight under different circumstances. With the fingers of the right hand he started to palpate the whole breast especially the region in question. Silence hit the room. The partners avoided all eye contact. Ichabod, professionally concentrated on his duty, also switched to the other breast to have a comparison.

"Sorry Miss Mills, but I can't find a lump. Your bosom, uh the tissue," he stuttered. "Feels good, fine. Normal? Your bosom feels normal!" His hands also moved under her armpits and to her neck. He had learned from Joe there were more lymph nodes. "Maybe your immune system is alerted after all the bites and acted up? But from my point of view your lymph nodes are without pathological findings," he cited Gregory House.

Abbie hung her head. "Good...thanks." She buttoned up her shirt with one hand, the other already on the doorknob to leave.

"Maybe it was just a hardening in the beginning and all the massaging solved it?" Ichabod tried to find more explanations, reaching for his partner. He was worried to see Abbie this upset.

"Stay!"

"What?"

"Stay. Let's not be alone. Not tonight." Ichabod kissed Abbie's knuckles but didn't push her more. He just wanted to be close to her and hold her. He released her hand and moved toward his bed. Getting rid of his robe, Ichabod slipped under the blanket and switched off the lights.

Abbie nodded and a smile sneaked across her lips. He was right, found good explanations, and how could she reject such an invitation? Her partner improved the snuggle culture. His huge master bed carried several pillows, two oversize duvets and a huge sheet to cover during hotter days. They never mentioned his stuffed animal collection but now Abbie couldn't wait to hug the huge blue hippo. She climbed into the bed and snuggled under the second blanket covered with newly changed bed linen. Crane had already stripped the sheets and they were resting in the laundry basket.

She turned on her side, away from her partner and pressed Maurice, yes Crane named every of his toys, against her belly. Interesting, she remembered all the names.

Abbie melted as Crane rolled over and pulled her into a tight hug. All tension left her body. "Oh, you decided on Maurice. Very good choice."

"Good to know," Abbie murmured, and pressed her nose into the soft toy but also tried to feel even more of her partner. She was relieved he made the first step. This was so good. She missed the physical contact with him a lot. The bloody insects bites made their skin overly sensitive. Touching was nearly impossible. Their skin hurt and itched all the time.

"We need to celebrate our win," Ichabod said into the darkness. "We never celebrated after a tribulation."

"True. But for the first you stabbed Katrina and then left the country. And after the second..."

"Let's not talk about number two," Ichabod broke in.

"But first all bites need to heal."

"Agreed," Ichabod replied. "How do you want to celebrate? Any idea?"

"Eh'hem. Let's start with a fancy dinner on the bureau credit card." Both witnesses giggled. "Or a show in New York? Or a whole week in the city," Abbie fantasized. "Four weeks of vacation on a lonely island with just the turquoise ocean and the endless blue sky. Plus sunblock for you."

"But no insects." Ichabod scratched his left arm.

"Insects are forbidden," Abbie said, her butt brushed Crane's groin by accident as she moved slightly. She froze but he winced in reply, a painful groan leaving his lips. "I can't tell you where they attacked me in particular today." His penis was swollen but not in the good way.

"Ouch! No," she realized. "How mean. These bastards. Maybe..." Abbie's eyes grew bigger and she sat up. "Maybe as last revenge before they died, the hive didn't want us to propagate? At least in the next weeks."

"You could be right." Ichabod got up on his elbows. "Let's check this in the scrolls tomorrow."

"Good idea," Abbie agreed, and laid her head onto Ichabod's chest. No one, especially a dead swarm of nasty supernatural insects, would take away this snuggle night with her fellow witness. Re-bonding was more than important right now. "Mhm, I didn't know your shirt is so soft."

"It is." Ichabod wrapped one arm around the slender body of Abbie. "Should I accompany you to your medical check-up tomorrow?" he asked, and pulled his friend even closer. He couldn't wait to spend the night with her in his arms. After nearly one year he looked forward to waking up in the morning.

"That would be wonderful," Abbie sighed.

"Miss Mills?"

"It's Abbie."

"Excuse me?"

"We are sharing a bed, Ichabod. You touched my... You touched me. Call me Abbie. At least tonight," she offered her fist. "Good night."

Bump.

"Boom." Their fingers exploded. "Good night Abbie."

 

~oOo~

 

"Good morning," Abbie whispered, and winked into the rising sun. With a contented smile she closed her eyes again. She sprawled under the huge blanket, feeling for her partner. Abbie was more than relaxed after this soothing night in the gentle arms of Ichabod Crane. She could get use to this arrangement.

"Good morning, Lieutenant, Abbie," Ichabod replied, and was rewarded with a big smile. He also went in for more cuddling but noticed how Abbie tried to look for the alarm clock.

"Barely eight," he supplied, and pulled Abbie toward him. Her weight on his chest, the entangled legs and the shared warmth were just wonderful. He kissed the top of her head. He loved her short hair and hoped she would keep it this way a little longer. His own hair tips touched his shoulders. His colonial locks were back.

"This is so good," Abbie yawned. "How are you?"

"Inviting you to stay was the best idea I have had in months."

"Maybe I should invite you to my bed tonight?"

"Maybe?"

"But bring Maurice," Abbie said, and pulled the blue hippo into the tight Witness hug.

"You can borrow him any time."

"Did I ever laugh about your collection?"

"Never!" Ichabod assured. "Miss Jenny did but she has Joe to spend her night."

"Exactly."

 

~oOo~

 

Abbie stopped in the doorframe and wanted to laugh. This view was priceless. Crane crouched in deep concentration over the saved papyrus rolls of the hive. This was their library, capturing their whole knowledge and complicated cohabitation rules. His nose was stuck deep inside the fragile pages but both of his hands were trying to reach impossible itching spots on his back.

Crane had waited with Abbie in the doctor's office, holding her hand. But he had left as Diane had shown up to save his partner's honour.

Abbie had organized their lunch on her way from the doctor's office to the archives. Crane's hands sank down his sides and he turned his head, following the delicious smell. "Lieutenant." He looked like someone who was caught red-handed. But Abbie had stopped admonishing him for the scratching weeks ago. He was a grown man. He knew what he was doing.

"I got Thai food for lunch."

"Mhm, wonderful Miss Mills," Ichabod replied, and got two bowls, chopsticks and a small side table. "This way we are well prepared for part two of the big clean up."

Both partners sat down on the huge pew with the red cushions to apportion the food.

Ichabod would never ask about the examination but his eyes said it all. Abbie was still surprised how good they knew each other. "Everything is okay," she started. "Diane palpated my breasts and made an ultrasound. Like you, she couldn't find anything. But to be on the save side she will send me to a specialist to have a mammogram next week."

"Very well."

"Thanks for last night. You eased my panic a lot."

"Always Abbie," he said, and sneaked a piece of chicken from Abbie's bowl.

"Chicken thief."

"Fries thief."

"Well," Abbie laughed with all her heart and tried to get some pasta from Crane's side. "By the way, Diane agreed to your theory about the alerted immune system."

"Oh really?" Ichabod replied with proud.

"Stop your eyebrow and tell me about your research." 

Ichabod looked punch drunk and had to swipe back his hair with one of his dramatic gestures. "Eh'hem." he choked on his next bite.

"What?"

Ichabod avoided eye contact "The papyrus rolls say it's the perfect constellation for a Witness baby and the hive should do everything to prevent a next generation."

Abbie's tip of the tongue sneaked out in surprise. "Well played, insect queen."

"Indeed."

 

**The end**


End file.
